darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Church
SKIN: The Incubus NAME: Sebastian Church LOOK: fit, luscious, lean, fine, inviting bedroom eyes, sly eyes, smiling eyes,mischievous eyes, innocent eyes ORIGIN: summoned, possessed, invited, renegade,cursed, born this way STATS (add one to any) HOT (Turn someone on, manipulate an NPC): 1 COLD (Shut someone down, hold steady): -1 VOLATILE (Lash out physically, run away): -1 Dark (Gaze into the Abyss): 1 SEX MOVE/DARKEST SELF SEX MOVE When you have sex, soul leech infuses youwith two Demonic Powers instead of one. Ifyou choose to let your victim live, you maychoose to infuse one of these DemonicPowers in them instead. If you don’t, they geta string on you; if you do, you get a string on them. DARKEST SELF Enter darkest self when you are infused with five Demonic Powers. Anyone who denies you must be brought to heel. You take power wherever and whenever you want. Social values and morals mean nothing to you. The lives of others mean less than nothing. After all, you aren’t even human. You escape your darkest self when you expend all your Demonic Powers or someone freely declares love for you. MOVES (start with Soul Leech, pick 1 more) SOUL LEECH Choose two Demonic Powers. Feeding on someone infuses you with one of your Demonic Powers. Becoming infused with 5 Demonic Powers, including duplicates, will trigger your Darkest Self. You are a demon of carnal appetites who feeds on sex. An intense kiss will sate you for a time. When you feed, roll with dark. • On a 10 up, choose two. • On a 7-9, choose one: ~ ask them a question (they must answer truthfully); ~ you heal 1 harm; ~ they don’t die- Hooked When you have sex with someone, give them the condition hooked on name. ☐ Beguiling When you want something from someone who has no strings on you and you touch them, roll with hot. • On a 10 up, they’ll do something for you, no strings attached, even if it will cost them. • On a 7-9, the beguiling works, but they choose one: ~ you gain the condition unnatural; ~ they gain a string on you; ~ they lose a condition. ☐ Dark Wings Spend a string on someone to appear in their presence. ☐ Tainted Love When you have sex with someone, they get +1 forward to lie, cheat, or steal. They also get this move, though it can be removed like a condition (probably with penicillin). ☐ Predatory Instinct When you flirt with someone in search of food, roll with dark. • On a 10+, add learn their greatest sin to the list of choices below. • On a hit, choose one: ~ ask them a question about their sex life and they must answer truthfully; ~ you learn one of their vices. • On a 6- you gain the condition demonic in addition to the MC’s move. Demonic Powers Choose which two Demonic Powers you’ve mastered: ☐ Power of Seduction When infused with this power, you may expend it before rolling to turn someone on as if you had Hot 3. ☐ Power of Rage When infused with this power, you may expend it before rolling to lash out physically as if you had Volatile 3. ☐ Power of Domination When infused with this power, you may expend it before rolling to shut someone down as if you had Cold 3. ☐ Power of Warding When infused with this power, the next physical or magical attack against you has a -2 disadvantage. This power will trigger even if you are unaware of the attack or spell. ☐ Power of Summoning When infused with this power, expend it to summon the person you fed upon, teleporting them immediately into your presence. If you give it to your prey, they can expend it to summon you. BACKGROUND '' '' '' ''